This invention relates to electrochemical fluorination using a porous carbon anode.
It has long been known to produce partially or totally fluorinated products from both organic and inorganic feedstocks by means of an electrochemical process wherein fluorine electrolytically generated from an HF-containing electrolyte replaces hydrogen equivalents in the feedstock. In such processes of the prior art it has been considered essential to utilize at least a slight excess of fluorinatable feedstock, with respect to electrical current, so as to avoid the evolution of free fluorine. Indeed, most electrochemical fluorination processes have been carried out with a several-fold excess of fluorinatable feedstock with respect to electrical current.